Kara's Playlist
by Wally Boswell
Summary: I wrote my own musical, sort of.
1. Chapter 1

"Kara, are you coming back to National City for the Gala on Christmas Eve?", Alex asked?

"Will Lena be there?", Kara whined, she was settling into her apartment in Seattle after leaving CatCo earlier this month.

"It's her Gala, so yeah I'm pretty sure she will be there."

"I really don't think she would want me there after what she said at the Pulitzer Ceremony in October Alex.", Kara responded, remember that night, the night Lena Luthor had ripped her heart from her chest and told her she never wanted to see her again, effectively ending their friendship and breaking Kara's heart. Kara knew she was in the wrong, but that didn't make it any better. Then after CatCo was sold, she got an offer to write for the Seattle Times, and couldn't turn it down, it got her out of National City and completely away from Lena.

"Kara, you promised to sing for the charity Karaoke contest, best set gets to pick a charity, and Lena promised to double the nights earnings."

"That would really help out the Children's Hospital.", she was starting to cave, "But I haven't picked any songs."

"Sing what you feel Kara, let her know."

"She won't care Alex."

"She might surprise you Kar. Nia offered to fix your hair and make-up, and I was thinking, if you wanted you could wear a wig and contacts, and since it is a masked event, she wouldn't have a clue it was you."

"Fine Alex, I'll come in a few days before, so you can help me go over my songs."

"Remember Kar, five songs for charity,"

"I know. Love you Alex."

"Love you too Kara, miss you."

They disconnected the call and Alex looked to her friends, "She's coming, but she doesn't want to interact with Lena at all."

"Can't say I blame her Alex, she's heartbroken and Lena has cut all of us from her life, I'm surprised you are going."

"It's for charity, and Kara needs closure, besides, I know Kara, she is going to pick five devasting songs to remind Lena what she gave up. Speaking of which, I need to send something to Lena."

Two days later…

Lena was working late, again but her mind wasn't where it needed to be for this particular project. She looked across her desk at the envelope Alex Danvers had sent her and decided to just open the damn thing, it couldn't be a bomb, Alex would rather kill her in person after what she had said to Kara, and then Kara left National City completely. 'Oh well, let's get it over with.", she thought to herself. She opened the envelope and inside was nothing but a zip drive. She turned it over in her fingers for a few minutes, and finally decided to plug it in. There was note from Alex in one file, and then a huge file with Kara's name on it. She opened the note first.

Dear Ms. Luthor,

Since you made it this far, thank you for opening this note. I've included Kara's medical records and reports from several situations that you were involved in while we were still working together. Enjoy.

Alexandra Danvers, Director

DEO

Kara's medical record, but the size of the file was astronomical. Lena opened it up and started reading. It included only the information from the time she and Kara had met until they stopped speaking. She read for about an hour and couldn't believe the number of both major and minor injuries Kara had been subjected to, including several that were due to the battle she had with Lex. There was also a complete history of all Kryptonite exposure including Lena herself when she had shown Kara the synthesized Kryptonite she had created. She then decided to look over her own reports. After two hours, she realized Kara, had completely lived up to her promise of always protecting her, and it made Kara's speech at the Pulitzer ceremony that much more important.

After reading over the reports and the medical history, Lena pulled a letter out of her desk, this one was dated about two weeks ago, and it was postmarked Seattle.

Dear Lena,

Once again, I am so sorry for the pain I caused you over the whole Supergirl situation. I realize how selfish I was, and I don't blame you for your reaction and the subsequent end of our friendship. I am writing to let you know that I have resigned from CatCo and I took a position here in Seattle as a reporter. Supergirl will no longer be patrolling the skies of National City, and I will only be in town to visit my sister from now on. This is the last time I will bother you.

Thank you for a wonderful friendship, before I broke it.

With love,

Kara Danvers

The paper was stained with tears, both hers and Kara's. She placed the letter back in her top desk drawer and headed out. As she turned to lock her door, she glanced at the balcony door, realizing it hadn't been opened since Kara's last visit as Supergirl.

December 23rd…

Kara arrived at Alex's apartment through the back window. "Alex, I'm here.", she called out.

Alex came into her study she almost tackled Kara she was hugging her so hard. "Kara, god I have missed you. Are you okay? Any problems coming in?"

"I'm fine Alex.", Kara answered, enjoying the hug more than she thought she would. "I miss you too."

"I've got pizza and pot stickers for dinner, Nia is coming over, so we can hang out and watch movies. Did you bring your playlist?"

"Sounds good, and yes I brought it.", Kara answered as she handed Alex her music selections for the Gala.

"Oh god Kara, are you trying to kill her."

"No Alex, this is more about how I feel."

"Are you in love with Lena."

"I think so.", Kara whispered so low that Alex barely heard her.

"Oh, baby sister, I'm so sorry."

Kara hung her head and hugged her sister, broken hearts hurt.

Nia arrived about twenty minutes later and all the girls settled down to eat and watch movies, tomorrow was another day, right now they just wanted to hang out and catch up.

December 24th…

Alex, Nia and Kara all arrive at the charity gala. Alex is dressed in a feminine cut suit in deep navy blue, with a white shirt and no tie, wearing healed ankle boots. Nia is in Christmas colors, a gold and red evening gown, with gold heels. Kara is unrecognizable, in a black gown, with black heels, she has on a red wig and green contacts. For the evening she is Linda Lee, a friend of Nia's. All of them are wearing mask so no one can recognize anyone else.

"Is she here?", Alex asks.

"Yeah, she here," Kara answers sadly, "I recognize her heartbeat."

"Kara relax, you can hear her, so if she comes close, just leave the situation, don't get yourself upset. We will leave right after the Karaoke okay."

"Okay Alex, thanks. Sorry to be such a spoilsport."

"It's okay sis, I understand."

"I'm going to sign up for the contest, be back in a bit.", Kara says as she hears Lena approaching.

"Hello Director Danvers."

"Hello Ms. Luthor.", Alex answers with barely disguised hostility.

"Will your sister be joining us."

"I'm not sure, not that you care."

"Alex, I. Nevermind. Thank you for the package, perhaps I will speak to you and Nia later.", Lena said, almost in a whisper, as she walked off.

As she walks off, Kara returns. "What package Alex?"

"Just some information I thought she could use.", Alex answered, a slightly wicked smile curling her lips.

Kara spent the rest of the evening with her sister and Nia, avoiding Lena when necessary, though it came close one time, while she was coming out of the restroom, Lena was speaking with an investor as she came out of the hallway and turned to look at her. Lena started to speak but Kara just pretended not to hear her and continued to walk away.

Finally, the contest started, Kara was the 15th and last contestant. The first few people were a little too drunk to compete. It started to get a little more competitive after the 9th contestant. The 14th person was really good, and Kara was afraid she may have wasted her time completely. Suddenly the songs ended, and it was Kara's turn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, introducing Linda Lee, our final contestant for the night. Ms. Lee is visiting us tonight from out of town, and she has chosen three charities tonight, the Children's Hospital of National City, the Alien Shelters of National City and the Runaway Shelters.

Kara stepped up onto the stage and handed her music to the DJ. He inserted the disk into his player, and Kara took a deep breath.

The chords of the first song and the crowd started to applaud, as Kara started to sing Defying Gravity from Wicked.

watch?v=O5V9KwppMfs

Lena hears the words, but she feels as if she should recognize the voice.

The first song ends, and Kara turns around, allowing herself to relax into the next song.

The Story by Sara Ramirez

watch?v=_5GygLSriYY

Lena knew that song as well, it was one of Kara's favorites, one she sang whenever she was feeling down, after a bad day. "Oh god, that's Kara."

Kara completed the song, "This next song is for a friend, well someone who used to be a friend, someone who doesn't think she is good enough for anyone, including herself. I'm sorry, again."

F*ckin Perfect by P!nk

watch?v=ocDlOD1Hw9k

Lena knew, she knew now that Kara didn't blame her for any of this, even though Lena blamed herself for the lack of trust, the breakup of their friendship, the damage that had been caused by Kara's selfishness. She started to head to the stage, she had to get closer, she had to see with her own eyes.

The song ended and immediately rolled into the next song, Kara was a little ashamed of her last choice, not because of the message, but the language. This song was chosen after she saw a picture of Lena in the paper the day before.

Perfect by Ed Sheerin

watch?v=2Vv-BfVoq4g

Lena was standing next to Alex. Tears running down her face, she looked at Alex. Alex looked at the CEO, "What's wrong Lena?"

"I've made a terrible mistake Alex, do you think she would ever come home to me, to us?"

"Maybe you should listen to the next song Lena."

Running Home to You by Melissa Benoist

watch?v=EHeQLHpU0OY

Running Home to You by Grant Gustin

watch?v=2h71RR9Adf0

Kara sang the last line of the song, and saw Lena, staring up at her with tears in her eyes. Thinking she had overstepped her boundaries, Kara fled from the stage and headed outside. She stopped on the balcony that overlooked National City and realized at that moment what her selfishness had cost her, her family and her friend, her city, but most of all, it cost her the love of her life. Then she heard it, the sound she had been avoiding all night, Lena's heartbeat. Kara turned, feeling like a trapped animal. It was only Lena; she could fly away. She turned, and was about to take off, when she heard Lena whisper, "Stop, please."

Kara turned, still scared, tears threatening to fall, she looked to Lena then back to the edge of the balcony. She couldn't speak. She wouldn't know what to say.

"Kara, please stop, I'm not angry."

"You, you're not?"

"No, I'm happy you decided to come."

"Why?", Kara asked, defensively.

Lena stepped forward, as quickly as possible and pulled the unsuspecting Kara Danvers to her, "Because now I can do this." She wrapped her arms around Kara and pulled her in, putting her lips on Kara's and kissing her gently. Kara didn't push away, and then is dawned on her, Lena was kissing her, and all she wanted to do was kiss her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Lena was having a bad day, two of her current projects had crashed and burned during testing, the board was having a fit about medical trials on two important cancer treatments because they weren't moving fast enough, and in their mind Lena didn't want to make enough profit off of them, she missed lunch, and on the way home she broke the heel of one of her favorite pairs of shoes. The worst thing was, she missed Kara. She was so used to her just popping in whenever, and now that she was in Seattle, that couldn't happen. It was only the second week of January, just two weeks since they had shared that kiss on Christmas Eve, but they spent every single moment together that they could since. But after the day she had, she needed some Kara time.

One thing she still hadn't realized is that Kara checked on her every night, and tonight was no exception. Jess had texted her when Lena left the office, telling the girl of steel how rough a day it had been for the CEO.

"Hey Kara, it's Jess."

"Hey Jess, how's my favorite executive assistant?"

"I'm good, Lena, not so much."

"Uh oh, bad day."

"For her, yes, she needs some Kara time badly tonight."

Kara had told Lena that they needed to share the big Supergirl secret with Jess because there was no explaining how Kara could appear when everyone knew she had moved to Seattle.

"She on her way home?"

"Yep, left five minutes ago."

"I'm headed out now, thanks Jess."

"You're welcome Kara, come home soon please."

Kara shot out the window of her apartment, suit transforming in mid-flight. She made a beeline for National City. At the speed she was traveling, she would beat Lena home by at least 20 minutes, enough time to stop for her to grab some food and a movie.

Kara zipped in through the balcony door, and looked around, Lena's day was worse than she thought, her normally pristine apartment was a bit of a mess. Kara zipped through, cleaning up, setting her clothes to the side for the dry cleaners, putting away a pair of shoes and boots. Then she laid out some comfy clothes for her CEO to put on and got dinner ready and the movie, Lena's favorite in the queue.

She heard the elevator open, and quickly zipped into her sweats, and met Lena as the doors opened.

"Kara?"

"Hi Lee, a little bird told me you had a really bad day."

"Was that a little bird named Jess. Did she tell you I need some Kara time?"

"She did."

"I need to give that girl a raise."

"No more work tonight", Kara said as she took Lena's work stuff and quickly moved it to the study, then came back, remembering that they are a couple, and gathered Lena in her arms and kissed her gently. She went to pull away, but Lena latched on and the kiss got deeper and longer, their lips mashed together, enjoying the taste of each other.

Breathlessly, Lena pulled away, surveying her apartment. Everything was clean, all her things were put away, there was dinner from one of her favorite restaurants in the living room and she was willing to bet her sweats were in the bedroom.

"You spoil me badly, you know that."

"Yep and you are completely worth it."

Lena's day was already considerably better, she and Kara sat down on the couch and settled in to watch Lena's favorite Disney Movie, Frozen. While Kara made their plates, she started singing to Lena.

Let it Go by Indina Menzel

watch?v=YVVTZgwYwVo

Lena took a deep breath and listened to Kara sing, relishing the sound of her girlfriend's perfect voice. Taking a message from the song, she released the tension she had been holding onto all day. After dishing the food, Kara started the movie and Lena ate, then relaxed into her arms and they sat and watched the movie together, just cuddling.

As the movie ended, Kara settled Lena on the couch and zipped around picking up and putting away leftovers. Then she slowed down to wash the dishes, singing again.

Whistle While You Work by Adriana Caselotti

watch?v=lMCfgfMWJBE

Lena sat and watched, amazed that after almost four years of knowing one another, Kara could still surprise her. She just hoped that this didn't make her Grumpy.

Kara finished the dishes and straightened the kitchen. Then she started humming to herself, Lena recognized the song.

The Shape of You by Ed Sheeran

watch?v=JGwWNGJdvx8

Suddenly she was in Kara's arms dancing around the room. Kara singing the whole time. She ended with a dip and a flourish and both of them ended up on the floor of her living room, laughing and giggling. "Your turn Lee."

"No Kara, I don't, I can't, I can't sing."

"Lee, just try, it's fun, and relaxing."

"Fine, but if you laugh, I promise this will be the last time."

Lena spoke out, Alexa, start my playlist.

The music was started, and Kara smiled,

You Belong to Me by Taylor Swift

watch?v=VuNIsY6JdUw

Lee started softly and slowly built up the song, leading up to the end, by which time she and Kara were bouncing to the music, Lena dropped to the floor, laughing at herself. "Yes Kara, I have Taylor Swift on my playlist."

"So do I.", as she leaned in for a kiss.

They continued kissing each other, Kara was finally hearing Lena's heartbeat settle as she relaxed into the Kryptonian's arms. As they finished their kiss, Kara stood Lena up and hugged her.

"You're not leaving, are you?", Lena asked.

"Not tonight Lee, I am all yours."

As those words left her mouth, one of her favorite songs started, and somehow, it just fit the moment perfectly for both of them,

All of Me by John Legend

watch?v=450p7goxZqg&list=PLWoovEpjozlctn9ig2gVZKMWgXMsobhK9

Kara led Lena towards the bedroom, singing to her as she went. She paused just enough to kiss Lena and pick her bridal style, carrying her towards the bed, singing again to the woman she loves.


	3. Chapter 3

Decision's Made

Kara had decided, it was time to let Lena know she had left National City. When CatCo sold, the only thing that saved her from being one of the people that was fired was her Pulitzer. But it wasn't an investigative paper anymore, it was a shell of itself, and Kara wanted to write news, real news. She had quietly sent out her resume and the response had been overwhelmingly in her favor. She settled on the Seattle Times, signed her contract, picked an apartment and got her stuff shipped up. She had just spent the day setting up her new apartment and was sitting at her desk looking out over the rainy city, contemplating what to say to Lena. Absently she tapped play on her phone, and her Lena Playlist started up.

Wait for You by Elliot Yamin

watch?v=xaHyvAMLk7U

She started and stopped multiple times before finally settling on a short note, apologizing again for the distance between her and Lena.

Dear Lena,

Once again, I am so sorry for the pain I caused you over the whole Supergirl situation. I realize how selfish I was, and I don't blame you for your reaction and the subsequent end of our friendship. I am writing to let you know that I have resigned from CatCo and I took a position here in Seattle as a reporter. Supergirl will no longer be patrolling the skies of National City, and I will only be in town to visit my sister from now on. This is the last time I will bother you.

Thank you for a wonderful friendship, before I broke it.

With love,

Kara Danvers

As she finished the letter, she noticed tear stains on the paper, but decided that she didn't have the nerve to hide the truth from Lena, she truly missed her friend, and it hurt, immensely, since she had caused the rift.

The next morning Lena Luthor entered her office. "Good morning Ms. Luthor, this came for you this morning.", Jess said.

"Thank you Jess, who is it from?"

"Kara."

That one word, it caused her breath to catch, her heart to beat faster. Kara, her best friend, the woman she had vowed to hurt after her betrayal, lying to her for almost 3 years.

"What's on my schedule for today?", Lena responded, ignoring her feelings and focusing on locking them away in little boxes.

"First meeting isn't until 11, engineering. After that you asked me to schedule you in the lab the rest of the afternoon."

"Right, thank you."

"You're welcome Ms. Luthor."

Lena entered her office and tossed the envelope with her name on it on her desk, she then proceeded to make herself a cup of coffee and start up her computer. The letter was burning a hole in her heart. She wanted to hate Kara, needed to hate her, to hurt her the way she had been hurt, but something wasn't right. "Hope, play Kyla."

You Were There by Kyla, featuring Regine Vasquez

watch?v=AyW6D49Mpxg

She was singing, only to herself, but she was belting out the song, trying to release the pain that was there, she wanted to scream and to cry at the same time. Dammit Kara, how do you do this to me.

Lena sat down at her desk, trying to go over some reports, but the letter was calling to her, begging to be opened, begging to be read. "Hope continue playlist", she said, then she opened the letter.

At the same time, Kara was settling into her office, unpacking and preparing for her first day. "Siri play Kyla.", she said.

1300 miles, distance may have separated them, but the old feelings were still there, the two women were connected so deeply even they couldn't define the depths of their feelings for one another, but their souls knew. 1300 miles, and they were playing the same song…

I Don't Want You to Go by Kyla

watch?v=-QJhBn9IGp0

Kara stood, singing the words under her breath, realizing how alone she was feeling, she had broken her best friend's heart, had betrayed Lena's trust, she deserved to be alone, she deserved the pain she was feeling because she didn't deserve Lena.

At the same time, Lena opened the letter and started to read. It was so brief, so heartfelt, were those tear stains? She had succeeded, Kara was hurting and alone, just like, ME? The thought hit her as a tear fell and melded with one of Kara's tearstains. She read the letter over and over again. Why didn't the hurt stop, she did what she wanted to do, she drove her away, made her hurt. "Why am I not happy?", she asked herself as the song ended. "Jess cancel my meetings today, I'm, I'm not feeling well. Can you call my driver to take me home please?

"Yes Ms. Luthor. Anything I can get you ma'am?"

"Can you call in an order to Noonan's for us to pick up on the way home? Egg Drop Soup and an order of pot stickers please?"

"Yes Ms. Luthor", Jess answered, smiling slightly, Kara's favorite.

Lena stood up to go home while in Seattle, Kara settled down, dried her tears and headed to the bullpen to meet the rest of the writers and get her first assignment.

A few hours later, Lena was sitting on her couch, staring at the food she had ordered, hoping Kara would suddenly knock on the door or fly onto the balcony and check on her. Neither would happen now, or possibly ever again. "Hope I wish to discontinue our current line of research, please delete all files on project Leviathan. Then load the Lounge simulation."

"Of course, Ms. Luthor.", Hope responded, instantly erasing the file, deleting it from her own memory and the servers at L Corp. "Simulation loaded."

Lena put in her VR contacts and was teleported to a Las Vegas lounge. There was Kara, with dark hair singing Moon River.

Moon River by Melissa Benoist

watch?v=XjSBBE6fqfQ

The song ended and Lena applauded, then asked VR Kara if she could take request. Of course, she did, all Lena wanted could take place here in her own simulation. "Can you sing Old Friend, by Kyla?" Hope instantly downloaded the song and adjusted the pitch and tone of the voice so it matched Kara's.

Old Friend by Kyla

watch?v=MEq7Gn4BgnA

By then end of the song, Lena was singing right along with Kara, looking into her eyes and feeling forgiveness in her heart. She wasn't wrong for being angry with Kara, but she was wrong for pushing her away. Kara was her friend, and she hadn't held back at the ceremony when she had told Lena why she hadn't told her the truth. She took VR Kara by the hand and sat her down, then Lena took the microphone and started to sing. Her eyes never left Kara, not once through the entire song.

I Miss You by Boyz to Men

watch?v=7YScvJbpjh0

"Hope, shut down the simulation and verify RSVP from Alexandra and Kara Danvers for the Gala on the 24th."

"Alexandra Danvers has responded to the invitation, and will be attending, there is no record of Kara Danver's response Ms. Luthor."

Lena walked over to the balcony door, and for the first time in weeks, unlocked it. Then she went into the bedroom and cried herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Duets

Kara was miserable, her and Lena hadn't seen each other in almost 2 weeks, and it wasn't just Lena's fault, between her duties as a reporter and her duties with the DEO, Kara had been caught up in so many investigations, she was starting to confuse them. Then to top it off, she was finally off and Lena had to go to Metropolis for an emergency board meeting.

"I miss you Lee.", Kara texted.

"I miss you too darling. Maybe we will see each other sooner than next weekend."

"I hope so."

"Do you really miss me that much?"

"Yes, why would you think otherwise."

"Because you normally hear my heartbeat when I am close enough."

"Lee, you are in a plane…", she paused listening, Lena's heartbeat, she could make it out and it was close. "You're here. With Alex?"

"Open the door."

Kara jumped and pulled the door so hard she almost ripped it off the hinges. There stood her gorgeous girlfriend, Alex and she assumed Alex's girlfriend Emma, whom she hadn't met yet. She pulled Lena into a bone crushing hug, kissing her. Alex was trying not to sink into the floor from embarrassment. Emma settled that by kissing Alex on the neck, breaking her view of Kara and Lena.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I haven't seen her in two weeks, I'm Kara, nice to meet you, you must be Emma, I'm babbling, sorry, hey Alex."

Emma, for her part, was awestruck, she had only just met Kara and already she understood why everyone loved her so much.

"Hi, I'm Emma, Emma Swan, it is a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kara didn't hesitate, she pulled Emma into a hug. Instead of being offended, Emma simply melted into Kara's embrace.

"Come on in everyone, we can catch up on the couch in the living area.", Kara said, pulling Emma in while holding Lena's hand.

Alex stood at the door, absolutely flabbergasted, it had taken her two weeks to get Emma to even hold her hand, she had known Kara for a whopping 45 seconds and already hugged her.

"Alex are you coming.", Emma giggled.

"Uhhhmm, yeah."

Kara's new apartment was noticeably smaller than the one she had in National City, but it was just as tidy, and she made them comfortable, while she made coffee and tea.

"So why did you decide to surprise me?"

"There is a Karaoke bar here in Seattle, and it is duet night. I though we might finally make our relationship public."

"Really, Lee? Are you sure?"

"Yes, I had Jess prepare a press release and everything."

"What?", Kara was shocked.

"It was a joke Kara."

"Oh okay.", Kara answered, breathing normally again.

"Plus, Emma and I haven't had a real date in a few weeks, so we thought we could double up."

"Will you sing Alex?"

"Only if Emma does."

"You are on Danvers.", Emma smiled.

"Where are you staying, obviously I don't have enough space."

"Jess took care of us, she got us rooms at the Fairmont, we already checked in, so we have time for dinner before we head to the bar."

Kara looked at everyone's clothes and realized they were all dressed for a casual night out, Emma in a red leather jacket, t-shirt, jeans and boots, Alex was wearing her black jeans, knee high boots, a black silk top and a black leather jacket and Lena, was, well Lena. Lena's outfit would have made a model jealous she wore it so well, her jeans were well fitted, she was wearing a Supergirl t-shirt, that fit her really well, her brown leather jacket and her brown lace up heeled boots. Suddenly all Kara could think about was taking her girlfriends clothes off and how they would look on the floor of their hotel room. She blushed at the thought and then spoke up, "Guess I should get dress then. Alex, can you?"

"Yeah, come on sis."

They went into Kara's bedroom. Kara didn't really need her help; she already had an outfit in mind. As she was getting dressed, she asked Alex about Emma.

"She's Lena's new head of internal security, she used to be a private investigator and sheriff in Massachusetts, but she got divorced from her wife and moved west."

"She seems nice."

"She has a son, Henry, nice kid, amazing imagination. And she wants at least one more."

"She has a child?"

"Yeah, she was young when she had him, I think he is 14 now, she gave him up for adoption and he found her when he was 8 or 9, his adoptive mother, Regina something or another and Emma couldn't stand each other, ended up married and then divorced, they are good friends now, guess marriage wasn't really for them."

"You okay with that?"

"Kara, she and I talked about her and Regina for two hours on our first date, she wants to get married again, she admitted that Henry was the reason she and Regina married in the first place, they were just like oil and water."

"I just want you happy Alex, I can protect you from a lot, but not a broken heart."

"We have been moving slowly, but she is really special."

Kara saw the spark in Alex's eyes. It was the same feeling she had had over Lena. "You really like her, don't you?"

"Yeah, like you and Lena, I would go to extremes over her."

Kara smiled then stepped out where Alex could see her.

"Holy shit Kar, you're going to give Lena a heart attack."

"You think she will like?"

"Hell yes."

Alex came out first, then Kara came out. She was in black leather legging with a pair of grey over the knee boots, a grey sweater and a leather belt to tie it together. Her hair was done up in a loose ponytail, and of course she had her glasses. Lena's heart stopped and skipped a beat. Emma watched Kara and Lena's reactions to one another and realized at that moment that she felt that way about Alex.

"Kara, darling, you look wow, you look amazing. I mean you are always beautiful, but when did you start wearing leather.", Lena was almost drooling.

"It's cold here, and leggings are warmer than I would have thought."

Lena simply nodded, as her mind went completely blank as her girlfriend spun around and Lena realized that Kara's ass looked really good in leggings.

"Alright ladies, before you both combust, it's time for dinner and a singing showdown.", Alex laughed.

The four women made their way to dinner, a really nice Italian place that Kara had discover. Everyone ate really well, but Emma was surprised at the amount of food Kara could put away. Dinner ended to quickly as she and Kara got to know one another, she was almost jealous as Kara always seemed to know exactly where Lena was and was touching her throughout the night, but then Kara and Lena had been friends for quite some time, while she and Alex had only been together for about 4 months. "The hell with it she thought", as she reached for Alex's hand and was surprised to find it so close to her own.

"Next stop, Karaoke."

They made their way to the bar, she noticed that while in public, Kara and Lena were close, but they never touched, Lena's position made her a target for the paparazzi, and Kara seemed very protective of the CEO, so much so, that Emma wondered if she was really needed when Kara was around. They entered the bar, and Emma and Kara walked up to the DJ to sign up.

"You're very protective of Lena?"

"She's been through a lot, and I broke her trust a while back, but I made a promise to always protect her, no matter what."

"She's very lucky."

"Thank you, so is my sister, I see the way you look at her, your heart stutters when you look at her."

"How did you know?"

"I can see it on your face.", Kara said, covering her gaffe.

They made their way back to the table, and Kara kissed Lena on the cheek and told her they were signed up for four songs. Alex and Emma signed up for just one.

Lena had picked a few songs, and so had Kara, so they flipped for the first one, Kara won, and she and Lena stepped on to the stage.

They had to give a reason for each pick on Duet night, so for their first song, Kara picked…

Rewrite the Stars by Zac Efron and Zendaya

watch?v=oubvFONlR-w

As they finished singing the song, Kara spoke up, this song has always defined our relationship, because so many people didn't think we belonged together, simply because of who we are.

The next song was Lena's to choose, and she decided it was time to end the secret of their relationship, to go public, regardless of what anyone thought.

Secret Love Song by Little Mix with Jason Derulo

watch?v=qgy7vEje5-w

As the song ended, Lena gathered Kara in her arms and kissed her, then they turned their heads and took their first selfie together which Lena posted to her twitter account. "Hello world, this is my one true love, no more Secret Love. #SupercorpEndgame."

The room exploded as phones beeped, and twitter stopped for a second as their photo was retweeted several hundred thousand times. They were trending on every major search engine before they could get back to their seats.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex and Emma took the stage. Alex had no idea what song Emma had chosen until the music started. She looked at Emma, who smiled and nodded. Alex smiled and they sang to one another, not once looking at the crowd.

It's Your Love by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

watch?v=2AJ4i4S_fP8

The song ended and both women, at the same time spoke, "I love you." The crowd just lost it as the two women kissed.

Lena and Kara took the stage again, this time Lena picked the song, one she had heard that defined Kara in her life really well, her Reason.

The Reason by Calum Scott and Leona Lewis

watch?v=ByfFurjQDb0

As they finished the lyrics, and the music was coming to an end, Lena noticed tears in Kara's eyes and was unable to explain the reason for the song and she pulled Kara to her and held her while the Supergirl got her emotions back under control.

They left the stage, and before Kara could even sit, Emma grabbed her arm and begged her to sing one with her. Kara looked at Alex and Lena, who both shrugged, shocked by how attached Emma had gotten so quickly.

Emma explained that they were singing simply because she was so enamored with Kara's voice, so she picked Shallow because she just liked the song. Kara heard the song, and did something totally spontaneous, she asked the DJ to not play the music and grabbed a guitar from the stage. The two women then proceeded to put on an acoustic show...

Shallow by Bradley Cooper and Lady Gaga

watch?v=bo_efYhYU2A

The entire bar exploded as Kara played the last note, she and Emma simply smiled and walked back to their table. Lena and Alex were awestruck.

The DJ finally called the last act to the stage, Lena and Kara. It was Kara's turn to pick the song, so she decided to pick one that no one would question the meaning to at all.

I Need You by Tim McGraw and Faith Hill

watch?v=MmxqAGmAttU

Once again, Kara played the guitar and everyone in the bar could feel the emotion between the two women as the song ended. The video of the two women hit the internet and twitter and Instagram couldn't keep up. Kara looked up at Lena as she finished her last line, and Lena's breathe caught as she realized how hungrily Kara was looking at her. The patrons of the bar gave the women a standing ovation, and Lena needed Kara's help back to the table, because her knees were weak from the kiss Kara had given her when they stood up to bow. It seemed that tonight was going to end on a definite high note.


	5. Chapter 5

Lena rushed into the DEO, "Alex, where is she?"

"She's in the Sunroom Lena, but"

Alex never got a chance to finish her statement as Lena threw off her heals and ran for the Sunroom. She didn't even wait for the elevator just charged down the stairs.

Lena was charging down the hallway, sliding to a stop at Kara's door. She tried to enter the room, but the door was locked. "Someone come, and unlock this damn door, now!", she cried out.

"Ms. Luthor," the doctor said as he approached Lena, "We can't let anyone in right now, we have the sun lamps turned up to the highest levels possible."

"Oh my god, what happened to her."

"Sorry Ms. Luthor, but that information is available to DEO and family only."

"Dr. Hamilton, Lena is Supergirl's girlfriend, she is entitled to the information."

"Director Danvers, sorry ma'am, I didn't realize."

"it's okay Doctor, Lena and Supergirl have just recently gone public with their relationship, I will talk to her."

"Thank you, Director."

"Lena let's go in here.", Alex said calmly as she took Lena's hand and led her into an empty exam room.

"Alex what happened? How bad is it? Will she be okay?"

"It was a trap, set up by CADMUS. They were waiting and unleashed some sort of creature at her. She beat it, but that thing got in some incredible shots. She lost a huge amount of blood, it broke bones and she has a major concussion.", Alex took a deep breath, willing away the tears she could feel forming in her eyes. "She will be okay Lena, but they had to put her under the sunlamps at their highest setting because of the amount of damage there was."

"How long?"

"At least 6-8 hours."

"I need to see her Alex, please, even if just for a second."

Alex rubbed her eyes, took a deep breath, and nodded.

They stepped out and Alex waved one of the nurses over, "Can you turn down the lights so that Lena and I can step in and see Supergirl. Please."

"Yes ma'am, Director Danvers."

"Thank you."

The nurse sat down at her station and entered her code into the computer, she adjusted the emitters down so that a normal human could enter the room.

As they entered, the nurse let Alex know that the microphones were on in the room, so they would hear if something happened. Both women stopped, shocked at Kara's appearance, she was basically naked, except for some small strips of cloth covering her most private areas. Lena could see open wounds all over her body, scratches marks and bruises, especially the one on the side of her head. Kara's beautiful blonde hair was caked with blood and so were her hands, Lena approached, and rubbed her hand down Kara's cheek. Alex called over the microphone for water and some clothes. The orderly brought some in, and then left quickly. Lena picked up a cloth and started to wash the blood off of her girlfriends bruised face. As she worked, she started to sing.

My Heart by Kyla

watch?v=EbhvP9wMkDA

Alex recognized the song from Kara's playlist at home and started to sing with Lena. The song finished before they could, so Alex started to sing another one.

For Good by Kristin Chenowith and Indina Menzel

watch?v=TZ0pXUb5jVU

They finished cleaning Kara up, Lena leaned down and kissed her on the lips and Alex squeezed Kara's hand. They took the water and dirty clothes out of the room, all the Nurses and Doctors were standing there, crying as they applauded the two women. Lena and Alex blushed slightly and then smiled. "Thank you all for taking care of her.", Lena said with tears in her eyes.

"Ms. Luthor, she should be able to have visitors all day tomorrow. I'm sorry for earlier ma'am.", Dr. Hamilton said.

"It's okay doctor, you were doing your job, and I am not very good at not getting my way."

"Get some rest, she will need both of you healthy."

"Yes sir.", they answered together.

The two women headed up to the next floor to get a little food and then settled into one of the bunk rooms. Alex, exhausted from the day she had, fell asleep quickly, Lena laid there staring at the ceiling. After a few hours, she finally dozed off, dreaming of her and Kara, singing.

Only Us by Laura Dreyfuss and Ben Platt

watch?v=s1Evnzkez7o

They had been to see the musical earlier in the month and it must have struck a chord.

Hours later, Lena woke up, her first thought, Kara.

Alex came bursting in, "Lena, come on, she is waking up."

Not even pausing Lena shot out of the room and ran all the way to Kara's room. She paused, since the doctor was checking Kara out. "Is she awake?"

"No Ms. Luthor, she is still coming around, but she said your name in her sleep, so we thought you should be here."

"Thank you, Doctor."

"Of course."

The doctor and the nurses left the room and Alex and Lena got closer to the bed, Kara was dress in a hospital gown and the lights were kept on, but Lena noticed that the bruising was gone and so were the cuts.

Kara's eyes started to flutter and then opened slowly. She looked at Alex and smiled, but when she looked at Lena, she glowed. "You're both here.", she whispered.

"Of course, we are, Darling.", Lena cried.

"No tears Lee, I'm going to be okay."

"I know honey, but I was scared."

"Me too, but somebody was singing while I was asleep, and it kept me calm."

Lena and Alex looked up at one another, green met brown and they smiled, she had heard them.

"You too sang for me? Together?", Kara smiled, "Karaoke night is going to be so much more fun. Alex have you been here all night? What about Emma?"

"I called her and told her there was a family emergency."

"Alex, you need to tell her, before I break your relationship with her the way I broke me and Lena.", Kara said, looking up to Lena that is was okay to share the secret. Lena nodded, happy to be included in this decision.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, you two are just like me and Lena, she needs to know the whole you Alex."

"Do you want to see her?"

"Yes, and can you have her bring me some pajamas, this thing is a little to revealing for my taste."

The nurse stuck her head back into the room, the Doctor needs to check on the patient.

"Of course," Lena answered, "Alex, go call Emma, I'm going to go get Supergirl some food." Then she leaned in and kissed Kara full on the mouth, "I'll be right back love."

"Love you, Lee.", Kara grinned.

The two women left as the doctor came back in. "Alex, I need to ask you something before you call Emma."

"Shoot."

"I want to marry Kara, but I need your blessing."

Alex's mouth dropped open; she was speechless.

"Is that a yes?", Lena asked, biting her lip.

Alex shook her head, "Yes, of course you have my blessing. Not that you needed my permission. You and Kara are obviously in love, and this scared you, but you're not asking because of what happened are you? You already have a ring, don't you?"

"I bought it when we got back from Seattle. Oh god, Seattle, Kara's job?"

"Relax Lena, I've had to do this before, I already called and told them she was in a minor accident and would be back in a few days."

"Oh", Lena looked slightly upset.

"I want her back here too, but her contract is ironclad."

"Hmph, we will see about that."

Then Lena took out the ring to show Alex, a gold band with an emerald and a sapphire.

"It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as her."

"When are you going to ask her?

"When she gets out of here, can you invite your mom?"

"I'll have her come up later today. Your place?"

"Yes, your mom can stay there if she likes."

"She loves you to death, so I don't see a problem. But first I'm calling Emma."

"And I am going to run out to Noonan's and get some potstickers for our girl."

"See you in about an hour."

Alex headed upstairs, calling Emma as she went.

"Hey Alex, how's the family?"

"Hey hon, it was Kara, and she is fine now, she would like to see you."

"Okay, where are ya'll."

"I'm going to come and get you, then I can explain."

"Okay?"

"Kara helped me reach a conclusion about us today, so I need to tell you a few things. Are you at work?"

"No Lena gave me the day off."

"I'll pick you up in 10."

"Okay, love you."

"I love you too Emma."

Alex started her Cadillac and headed to Emma's. Her radio was playing, and she was singing under her breath.

I Was Made for Loving You by Tori Kelly (Featuring Ed Sheeren)

watch?v=dFD02LYcw4k

She picked Emma up and started to explain everything, although she left the big reveal up to Kara. As she pulled back into the DEO, she called her mother quickly to tell her what was going on with Lena and Kara. Eliza would be coming later today to celebrate.

"Emma are you okay with this, with me?"

"Alex, you have been hurt several times in the past, I know that you and Kelly's break up hurt, but you have been open and honest with me, except for this DEO thing, so yes I am fine. We all have secrets Alex, even your open book of a sister."

Alex's face fell, "You know, don't you?"

"That's she Supergirl, yeah, I figured it out on the flight back from Seattle, her and Lena suck at the secrets thing. Not to mention, have you noticed how much she eats?"

"Yeah, about 20,000 calories a day."

"Holy shit?"

"Yep"

Alex led Emma through the DEO, got her a visitors pass and headed down to Kara's room. Her sister was sitting in a recliner eating with Lena. She tried to stand up, but Emma waved her down and bent to give her a hug and kiss the top of her head. She also stole a potsticker. As she popped it into her mouth, she looked at Alex and Lena, chewed slowly and asked, "What?"

Lena answered, "Kara is not very good at sharing her potstickers."

"It's okay, Emma's family", Kara said without looking up.

Emma smiled down at Kara, "Thanks Supergirl."

Kara's face fell, "Alex, you told her already?"

"Nope, she figured it out herself, after we got back from Seattle."

"Oh god, my job."

"Kara, breathe, I already took care of it."

"Oh, thank Rao. So, Emma, are you okay with this?"

"You mean the secret government organization my girlfriend is a member of, or the fact that my boss is dating Supergirl, or the fact that one of my best friends is Supergirl?"

"All of the above I guess", answered Kara.

"I'm fine, I love Alex, and we all have secrets."

"What do I owe you Lee?"

"I'll come up with something, maybe those Croissants that you got in Paris."

"Lost a bet did you Kara?"

"Normally people get mad at me when I keep this secret."

"Not this person. It's okay."

"Okay", Kara said, not quite convinced.

The girls talked for a few hours, then Kara started to get a bit tired. "Back to the sunlamps, Supergirl."

"I want to go home Lee."

"Is my place okay?"

"Anywhere you are is okay Lee."

Lena blushed, a lot at that statement, "I'm taking you home to my place tomorrow, then flying you back to Seattle on Monday."

"Okay."

"Now get some rest, I will pick you up tomorrow afternoon after you have had a good 24 hours under the lamps. I have to get ahead on some work."

"Yes ma'am."

Emma and Alex hugged and kissed her, then headed out. Lena kissed her deeply, "I love you Darling. I will be back tomorrow."

"Love you too Lee."

The next day, true to her word, Lena showed up to pick Kara up, fortunately she was allowed to walk out, since Lena was sure that Kara would have had a fit if she had to ride in a wheelchair. She got into her personal vehicle and drove Kara back to her apartment. On the ride home they just sat holding hands and listening to a very specific song, which Kara sung along to lightly.

You First Believed by Hoku

watch?v=T1V36Rk31Tk

They arrived home, and since her powers were still on the fritz Kara couldn't hear Lena's racing heart or the heartbeats of her friends and family upstairs. The walked in the front door and everyone yelled "Surprise."

Kara cried tears of joy that everyone was there, then out of nowhere, music started, one of Lena's favorite songs.

I Choose You by Sara Bareilles

watch?v=xjE5D9cHiOk

As the song came to an end, Lena got down on one knee, "Kara Danvers, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Yes"


	6. Chapter 6

Since her encounter with the alien in National City, Kara had been stuck in Seattle, she couldn't afford to miss any more work and Lena was working non-stop on some deal or another. This was the beginning of her third week without seeing Lena, Alex or Emma and Kara was starting to feel lonely and depressed. Well, that wasn't technically true, she had seen Alex for about an hour in England while fighting their third White Martian in two weeks. 

Right now she was sitting at her desk typing her next article. She picked up her cell phone and dialed her fiance. Of course, Lena picked up on the first ring. 

"Hello, darling, how are you doing?" Lena asked Kara could hear the smile in her voice. 

"I'm doing okay, I miss you," Kara said, trying to fake a smile. Her hearing picked up Alex and Emma in the background, "what are you three up to?"

"We are having a drink before we all head home and get some sleep. Honey, I know it's been three weeks, but my deal is almost done." Lena was trying to cheer Kara up. "What story are you working on now?" She asked, changing the subject. 

"Just a piece on corruption in the Governor's office," Kara answered. 'Every time her deal comes up she changes the subject,' Kara thought to herself. "Let me get back to it, it's due by Friday for the Sunday edition. Love you, Lee."

"Love you too, Kara." Lena smiled.

Kara started to write again, but the loneliness was overwhelming, so she decided on a quick patrol and then she'd get back to it.

Forty-Five minutes later, a staggered Supergirl flew into her apartment window, a huge bruise forming on her face. She took a quick shower and looked at her desk, then at her bed, a smiling Ms. Pizzly sitting on her pillow and crawled under the covers, pressing play and hugging the teddy to her chest.

"Half a Heart", One Direction

watch?v=YC8BON3L7tc

In National City, Lena Luthor was watching the late news and saw Kara flying foolishly directly into that alien's punch. Her hand was on her phone instantly, dialing. It rang twice and was sent to voicemail. Her fingers flew down her contact list and she dialed, Alex answered on the first ring.

"Did you see the news?" Lena asks, "she's making dumb mistakes, Alex. She's getting depressed."

"I can fly up Lena, but it will make it worse when I leave. I know what you are doing and I understand why you can't tell her, she will fight you on it, she hates to be the one saved," Alex said, hating herself.

"I know, Alex, but what if she gets hurt again," Lena whined, "the deal won't be done till Friday, so I can go up till Monday."

"What if Emma and I fly up on Friday morning?" Alex suggested, "we can keep her busy for the weekend."

"That's fine, Alex," Lena answered sharply, as she disconnected. 

On the other end, Alex just looked at the phone and frowned, this deal of Lena's would get Kara back to National City, but Lena wanting it to be a surprise was going to be the death of all of them. 

Back at her condo, Lena slid down under her comforter and reached for the Supergirl plushie Kara had won while in Seattle one weekend, pulling it close she spoke, "Hope, play Kara's Playlist, please."

"I Think About You" Bryan Adams

watch?v=zDGmAZd8vqg

Friday Morning, L Corp, Lena's Office

Lena was watching the news, two more incidents involving Kara and aliens, one in Seattle and one in Metropolis, both times she had rushed in without thinking and had flown away in obvious pain. She was about to call Alex for the second time this morning when her 9 o'clock appointment arrived. 

"Ms. Luthor, your 9 o'clock is here," Jess notified her.

"Send her in, Jess. Thank you." Lena frowned.

She stood up as the door opened and the owner of CatCo magazine, Andrea Rojas walked into her office.

"Andrea, are we ready to get this done?" Lena asked.

"Good morning, Lena, I believe we are," Andrea answered, a large black portfolio under her arm. 

"Have a seat, let's get these papers signed," Lena said professionally.

Andrea laid the portfolio on the table between them, "This is absolutely the most expensive engagement gift I have ever seen, Lena. Is she worth it?"

Lena raised her eyebrow at Andrea, "All this and more, Andrea." She opened the portfolio, and looked over the paperwork, "Is this price correct Andrea, we agreed on $950 mil plus stock options?"

"Consider it an early wedding present Lena, your stock splits so fast I'll make it up in no time," she smiled.

Lena's phone lit up and she smiled as she answered, "Kara, hello darling, are you okay?"

Kara was about to respond when she heard Andrea's laughter in the background. "I didn't realize I was interrupting, Lena, I'll call later," as she disconnected the call, and crushed her phone.

She threw the phone at the wall and watched as the metal ball that was once her phone embedded itself in the wall. She punched the send button on her computer to email her story and waited until she got the response from her editor, then she walked to the window in the corner and picked up an old MP3 player and stuck the headphones over her head.

"Kiss the Rain" Billie Myers

watch?v=Kq-r4ZUpels

She sat there listening to the music, crying and ignoring her sister and Emma at the door.

"Oh shit," Lena swore. 

"Lena?" Andrea asked.

"Kara and I haven't seen each other in three weeks, this is supposed to be a surprise, to get her home, and I think she is getting depressed."

"We're done here, Lena, I can announce the change of ownership today if you like, you can fly up and get your girl." Andrea smiled, "I never would have pictured you settling down. Although, your little Kara is quite a catch."

"Thank you, Andrea, for everything." Andrea gushed. "Are you going to take the offer to sit on the board?"

"You don't think it will upset Kara, do you?" Andrea asked as Lena gathered up her things.

"As long as you don't override her decisions, I'm sure she won't care," Lena smiled.

"Well, she umm, knows the owner really well," Andrea laughed.

"Yes, yes, she does," Lena smirked. Then she pressed the button on her intercom, "Jess, I need to get to Seattle."

"The pilot is already filing the flight plan, Ms. Luthor should be ready as soon as you arrive at the airport. Your bag is already packed and in the trunk," Jess responded efficiently.

"Where can I get one of those?" Andrea asked.

"One of those whats?" Lena asked, her eyes showing confusion.

"A Jess." Andrea laughed, "damn woman is efficient as hell."

"She is priceless, Andrea, absolutely priceless," Lena smirked as she headed out the door. 

Lena's driver sped her to the airport and she was on the plane and in the air fifteen minutes later. She called Alex and told her to get Kara to the Times office by 3:30. Alex agreed, letting Lena know that currently Kara was locked in her apartment ignoring them. 

"Kick the door in, do your 'Alex Danvers, Agent of Shield' thing," Lena yelled. 

Lena sat down in her seat as the flight took off, removing a photo from her wallet and staring at it, apologizing to it.

1300 miles away her fiance was looking at the same picture.

"Head Above Water", Olive James

watch?v=fc35y3VPyBY

Alex finally gave up and kicked the door in. Kara turned at the sound, and both Emma and Alex stopped at the sight. 

"Kara?" Alex stopped.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I look horrible. Well, guess what I haven't seen any of you in over three weeks. You know I can't stand that, you know, and…" she was upset and didn't want to say something she would later regret.

"Kara, there is no excuse for what we have done, okay, we were trying to keep a secret and we can't lie to you okay?" Emma spoke softly pulling Alex behind her.

"That's the truth Kara and you know it, we didn't know it would take this long?" Alex added.

"So, Lena isn't happier with me here?" Kara perked up a little, "she seems so relaxed with everyone."

Alex smiled, "That's not in spite of you, that's because of you. By Rao, you are such a dork."

Kara smiled, "I don't like being here, Alex, I want to come back to National City."

"I know sis, we are all working on it, especially your fiance." Alex was smiling now, "Get dressed, your editor in chief called, said you needed to be at the office by 3:30." 

"My story was approved, why?" Kara asked, confused.

"He didn't say, said it was work-related?" Emma answered. 

"Fine." Kara pouted, "We have to stop for food first."

Both women blew out their breath, "That was easier than I thought it would be," Emma laughed.

Lena touched down and her driver immediately drove her to the offices of the Seattle Times. Andrea had made this part easier by negotiating this part of the deal. She arrived at 3 o'clock and was greeted by the editor in chief, who led her up to his office.

"Ms. Luthor, I understand you are taking one of my best reporters," the balding man spoke, not thrilled, but this was business and he couldn't be upset that she wanted one of the best, and his paper would make a bit of money off of Kara Danvers' contract.

"She's getting a new job, and you are getting a weekly editorial, so I think it's a win-win for CatCo and the Times," Lena smiled, she loved this part of the business almost as much as her lab at L Corp.

As they entered the man's office, Lena noticed how small it was, and that it was a disaster, Kara was going to have a conniption. 'Note to self, Kara needs a big office.' Lena thought as the man led her to a chair. She sat down, satisfied that her small frame would be hidden from view when Kara walked in. "So we have an understanding, correct?" Lena asked, "no censure on her work for CatCo and I will pay off her contract."

"Yes, ma'am, and we get one editorial per week for the remaining 36 weeks of her current contract," the editor held out his hand.

"Deal." Lena shook the man's hand.

"I like doing business with you, Ms. Luthor, you act like a businesswoman, instead of a profit hunter," he nodded.

Lena smiled at the compliment and sat just as her fiance stepped through the door. Kara was so worked up, she didn't even notice Lena's heartbeat. "Mr. Hilson, is something wrong with my story?"

"No, Ms. Danvers, I wanted to be the first to congratulate you on your new position," He said as he held out his hand.

"New position, I'm under contract." Kara panicked, "I won't be able to write."

"I believe your new boss can clear this up better than I can," Mr. Hilson smiled.

Kara turned, saw who was in the seat and almost screamed.

"Lena, what's going on?" Kara asked as Hilson excused himself.

"Well, I kind of want my fiance a little closer to home, so I decided to buy CatCo back," Lena smiled brightly, as the door closed.

"You did what?" Kara was shocked.

"Pretty badass, right? And since I now own it again, I need an editor in chief, so I choose you." Lena smiled. 

"So, all this, this is why you haven't come to see me in the last three weeks," Kara frowned a bit.

"Yes, and I know you are mad and upset, but this was supposed to be a surprise, and I didn't expect it to take three weeks, and I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Lena begged.

Kara walked up to her, kissed her on her nose, "Never do that to me again, please." Then she smiled, "and you owe me a new phone."

"Are you okay?" Lena asked.

"I am now Lee, I really don't realize how much I miss you until I can't see you for such a long time," Kara spoke softly. "Then when I thought you were having such a good time without me, I just let myself spiral."

"Well, I promise, we weren't having a good time, we were mostly talking about you." Lena smiled, "I will never do this to you again. I promise. And why do I owe you a new phone?"

"About that, this morning when I heard laughter on the phone I got mad." Kara answered, hanging her head, "I kinda broke it."

"Kara?" Lena asked, concerned.

"I'm sorry Lee, I got," she started out loud, then whispered, "I got jealous. I know it was foolish, but I'm just ready to go Lee."

At that comment, Lena Luthor melted, "you got jealous over me and Andrea?" She smiled, masking the tears "no one's ever gotten jealous over me."

Now it was Kara's turn to be the supportive one, "Lee, when I say home, it's not a place, it is where my family and friends are. But most of all Lee, it's where you are."

"Well the movers will be at your apartment Monday, so how about you and I head over and get your personal stuff boxed up," Lena said to cover the tears forming in her eyes. 

"You set up movers?" Kara asked, totally confused.

"On the way to the airport in National City. You'd be amazed how quickly they respond to cash," Lena smiled.

"In that much of a hurry for me to be home?" Kara blushed.

"I never should have let you go, should have never said what I said, darling." Lee smiled, "thank you, Kara, for coming home that night in December, for having faith in me no matter what." 

"Always Lee, I'll always come running home to you," Kara grinned.

"Running Home to You" Grant Gustin

watch?v=ptkw2rPhAuM

"Running Home to You" Melissa Benoist

watch?v=EHeQLHpU0OY

They pulled up to Kara's building and headed upstairs to find Alex and Emma already packing. Or maybe trying to pack and clean was a better explanation because apparently they had discovered Kara's MP3 player and were both singing and dancing around the room.

"Bye, Bye, Bye" NSync

watch?v=YmGPR9grcz4

Kara and Lena stood at the door watching the impromptu dance number and waited till the very end to break into a fit of laughter. Alex and Emma both stopped, blushed and then joined in on the laughter. The four women sat and enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes then everyone got up and started working on packing Kara's stuff up so they could get her ready to go home Monday. After a few hours, the advantage of working with Supergirl, everything but the furniture was packed and ready to go, they were sitting on the floor and the couch just talking, when Kara's stomach decided it was time to eat.

They walked down to a local restaurant, ordered their food and ate, and then just sat and talked until the owner started setting up a stage for karaoke. Lena, Emma, and Alex all begged Kara to sign up, "Just one song," she laughed. Then she headed up and signed up. 

Finally, it was Kara's turn, she approached the stage slowly, thinking about her song, how much it meant to her to be treated like a normal person the way Alex and Lena and now Emma were treating her. How much it hurt and how much more it made her appreciate her relationship with Lena. 

"Hurts to be Human" P!nk

watch?v=Z25aDKQ7Ojw

After her third encore and a standing ovation, Kara finally left the stage. They all decided it was time to head back to the apartment. They stepped out into a Seattle downpour, and Alex was about to call an Uber when Kara smiled at Lena and started singing to Lena. It was a song she always thought about when they first met, on walks through the park, when they were going to lunch or dinner, or just walking home. Then out of the blue, she started twirling her dark-haired CEO around, dancing with her as the rain plastered their hair to their heads and rinsed the makeup off their faces. Lena slowly relaxed, smiling at such a silly gesture from Kara, playing in the rain. She found herself lost in the beautiful blue of her fiance's eyes as they danced and played in the rain. Jumping into the puddles and acting like they didn't have a care in the world. 'This must be what it feels like when she flies,' Lena thought to herself. Alex and Emma were laughing at the two of them, when suddenly Alex dipped Emma down, lifted her up and planted a kiss on her red lips. They listened, lost in their own thoughts as Kara continued to sing.

"Walk Me Home" P!nk

watch?v=J1OsKJW51HY

As she finished singing, Lena stood on her toes and kissed Kara, then whispered in her ear, "take me flying when we get home darling."

Kara smiled and lifted Lena by the waist and spun like a child, bringing her down, kissing her deeply and whispering back, "I am home, Lee."


End file.
